


Prepping for Parenthood

by BreathingDreamsLikeAir



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Adoption, Family, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Minor Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26390143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreathingDreamsLikeAir/pseuds/BreathingDreamsLikeAir
Summary: A sneak on JohnDo's adoption Journey!For JohnDo Week
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30
Collections: JohnDo Week 14th-20th September 2020





	Prepping for Parenthood

**Author's Note:**

> I completely forgot my prompt for JohnDo Week and then it disappeared. I am thankful to the new mods for carrying it forth.

_**Minus forty-three day** _

The car ride back home was quiet. So silent that Johnny felt stifled. He couldn’t endure it for any longer and parked on the side by a field. They had a good 20 minutes before they entered the suburb they had just moved to, but Jonny would rather talk it out in the car, than in their new house.

“Was I wrong Doie?” Johnny asked, after Doyoung looked up from whatever melancholy had surrounded him, noticing that the engine had stopped.

Doyoung looked up at him, his bottom lip trembling as he tried to hold back tears. It was easier for him to be angry and shout, but what he felt right now was so much more, and he was overwhelmed. His eyes turned glassy, and as he exhaled, it came out shaky. Johnny leaned over and cupped his face in a palm, holding on to the others shoulder.

“Doyoung-ah, I am sorry but when he, he looked up at me and I just knew that he was mine. I couldn’t, I really couldn’t leave him there. I am sorry for not talking to you.” Johnny said, and Doyoung allowed himself to hug his husband, and cry.

_**Minus thirty-two day** _

“Hyung I am nervous. What if he doesn’t like me as much? What if I can’t bring myself to love him the way Johnny does?”  
“Doyoung you are the kindest person I know. And you care more than anyone. Johnny loves in his way, and you love in yours. It is okay to be hesitant and to ask questions.”

Doyoung murmured a quick thanks to his friend Taeyong, and then cut the call. International calls were not cheap, but Taeyong’s warm words made up for the extra bills.   
He got up from his desk and went upstairs where the new room was half painted. Johnny was going to add another coat of bright yellow after he came back from work.

The room was large and airy, perfect for a child.   
He went up to his own bedroom and looked around. It was filled with Photographs of both of them – him and Johnny from when they had first met in a high school in Seoul, till their last vacation which they took this summer. They had gone to Indonesia and their friends had joined them as well.

He looked at the photograph from the beach they had taken. Doyoung had tasted a fruit called Salak, and Johnny had captured a photograph of the shock at eating something so heavenly.

He took a walk around the entire house, looking around at how everything was already baby-proofed. It had been Doyoung’s idea to baby proof even before they moved in to make things easier, and while Johnny painted the walls, Doyoung had gone through every cupboard in the house placing anything sharp, harmful or delicate in the higher cabinets. Doyoung tried to remember the emotions he had felt then, the purposefulness that he worried he now lacked.

That was also how Johnny found him, going through the house once again, with a notepad in handwriting down what all had to be done.

“Doie, hey babe what’s up.” Johnny had planted a small kiss on his forehead, and Doyoung linked fingers with him.  
“I am worried about something” he said, leading Johnny to the living room. Johnny was a photographer, and he had no intentions of hiding their happiness, it was obvious, by the numerous professional grade photographs in the house. 

“I think that the metallic photo frames are too sharp, and that we should replace them with something that isn’t pointed. I am also worried that if there is an earthquake, all the frames will break, and the glass can hurt. We didn’t think about that.” Doyoung said, looking at the montage of photographs on the wall.

“Doyoung-ah, are you still worried about the child getting hurt?” Johnny asked with a small smile.  
“Of course, hyung. What-if he’s learning to walk but the pointed edge of the frames hurt him, and he decides to never try to walk again? Or if he gets cuts because of broken glass shards and we are ruled as horrible parents by CPS?” Doyoung was rambling and Johnny let out a laugh before pulling him on the couch with him.

“Have you been reading all those mommy blogs online?” Johnny asked and Doyoung nodded. It was the first advice for any to-be parent, to avoid the internet but for Doyoung his brain was his weapon and he’d be a fool to get into anything without researching about it before.

“Alright babe, did you make a list?” Johnny asked and Doyoung nodded, taking out his phone to open the notes app, but not before planting a quick kiss to Johnny’s cheek.

“Thank you for taking this seriously. I was so worried, but I went through the list once with Taeyong as well, and I think we need to make three changes before the baby comes here. Also, next time we are visiting them, we are not getting Jaehyun anything. While me and Taeyong were discussing things, he was making fun of both of us.” 

Johnny, smiled in affection, holding onto Doyoung’s waist, leaning above his shoulder to see the list.

_**Minus twenty-five day** _

“I think we should get him stuff beforehand,” Johnny said on the breakfast table. It was a Saturday and they were waiting for the call any day.  
“No, I think we should take him to the store when he is here and let him choose what he wants.” Doyoung said, and Johnny nodded. It made sense.

_**Minus eighteen days** _

“Doyoung, what if we don’t get the call?”   
They were lying in the bed. It was another weekend and while they had been promised that they would get the call, and hence their baby within the working week, the time had already elapsed. They had called the centre and were told there were some irregularities and that they would be informed about later. It was a hurried phone call and the case worker had messaged saying she was occupied with an emergency abuse case and that she would get back to them as soon as possible.

That had been four days ago. Doyoung was going to make the call again on Monday morning, the first thing, to get their case going. He did not emotionally prepare himself for a baby, only for Johnny to lose hope because of bureaucracy. 

“Listen to me, Johnny Seo. You deserve to be a father to the wonderful child. And you will be. I will call them every six hours between working time window and email them every day until we get our beautiful baby boy.” Doyoung fumed.

They were spending a day in, in the back garden, planting saplings all day until it looked just perfect. They had put some bamboo garden chairs and a small table and were enjoying coffee, when Johnny spoke up. Doyoung had gotten up then, placing his tumbler on the table and reached for Johnny’s as well, placing it next to his. He sat down on Johnny’s lap, and hugged him as tightly as he could. Johnny shook him off, and Doyoung dragged him with him to the ground, hugging him again.

It became a tickle fight, but they separated when they heard a voice. It was their neighbour with whom they shared a fence. A lovely old couple who they hadn’t had an opportunity to chat much with.  
“Oh! the garden looks absolutely lovely. But why are the two of you wrestling?” the lady asked.

“We are getting a baby.” Doyoung said, and then stopped. They hadn’t talked openly about their status. It would be obvious to anyone who knew them, but they weren’t very vocal about it. Doyoung had a thicker skin for such stuff, but Johnny was more sensitive. 

“Oh, that’s lovely. A young baby will surely brighten up the place. Are you having a baby shower?” The old lady asked, and both the boys were slack jawed.

“Um, no we hadn’t thought of that.” Doyoung replied, a blush on his cheeks.

  
_**Minus twelve days** _

“It has been another week. They said they will contact us as soon as possible. What if they don’t approve of us?”  
“Doyoung, they have no reason not to approve us.”

“The other applications had grandparents as well. And we don’t.”  
“We are a family, and the baby will be happy. Nothing else matters.”

“Johnny, I though that if we went back with our own baby, maybe they would accept me.”

“Doyoung, your parents don’t hate you. They just don’t understand you. They haven’t seen anything different and that’s why we moved here.”

“Is god punishing me for being a bad son by not giving me a child of my own?”

“Umm…that was too dramatic”

“Yeah, do you want ramen?”

“Yes please.”

_**Minus four days** _

Johnny was at work. He worked at an event organizing company as a contractor and was taking photographs of two twins who were celebrating their second birthday, when his phone rang again.  
The device was on vibrate, in his back pocket, and it had already rung twice so far.

He took some quick shots of the kids before one of them cried for their mother, and he took a quick break. There were four missed calls, all from Doyoung. Doyoung could hardly wait until the end of the dialler tone, cutting it off if it seemed that the other person wasn’t going to pick up. He was more of a texter that a caller anyway, so looking at the missed calls scared him, as he though o worst-case scenarios, when the phone rang again.  
Doyoung again.

“Hey Doie?” he quickly answered, hating the sudden lump in his throat and the nervousness he was felt.  
  
“Johnny” Doyoung seemed to be sniffling. Between the two, Johnny was the crier.  
“yes, babe?” he asked.

He had known Doyoung for 12 years, dated him for 9, but still, a crying Doyoung was something rare, an uncharted territory.

“We got the call. We can pick him up this weekend.”

They had to get a different photographer to complete the rest of the shoot.

**Author's Note:**

> I will probably be adding new chapters later with baby Hyuckie.


End file.
